


Never Say Goodbye

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Het, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel refuses to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never Say Goodbye  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,744  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Cordy, Francis Monahan(OFC)  
>  **Summary:** Angel refuses to say goodbye.  
>  **A/N:** written as a birthday gift for cordy69. Set during the AtS Season 5 Episode: You're Welcome.

The lights on the machine blinked, as a loud sound came from inside the contraption. The noise it made was almost too much for his vampire hearing. But it was necessary for her. Angel stared at the hunk of metal that was keeping the woman lying in bed alive. How could someone's life depend on a machine? It wasn't right. Cordelia wasn't meant to live like this, a hysterical laugh echoed through the room, but this wasn't life. It wasn't even a shallow imitation of life. Cordy shouldn't be lying there. She should be.....

Slowly, the door opened and the nurse began to speak as she entered the room, "I'm sorry, Mr...?" She paused and waited for him to answer.

"Angel." He supplied automatically as he continued to stare at Cordy hooked to the machine. Its every flash telling him that she was still with him even if she couldn't wake.

"I'm Francis Monahan, the night nurse for this hall." She introduced herself out of habit, she was positive he hadn't heard a word she said, he was too busy staring at the woman lying on the bed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Angel. We don't allow visitors after hours."

Visitor? Was that what he was reduced to? It seemed such a simple word for what the two of them were. But he would find it hard to explain what exactly that was. He knew they were in love. _Once. Before all of this happened._ That too seemed to simplify feelings long shared and too long denied between them. He would give anything to have just one more day with her, an hour, even a moment; anything, just so she would know beyond all doubt how very much he loved her.

The nurse's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Mr. Angel, you're going to have to leave. It's...." Whatever else she was trying to say was drowned out as the machine's lights started flashing furiously and a shrill noise erupted. She slammed her hand against the button on the wall. "Code blue!"

"No!" Angel squeezed Cordy's hand. She couldn't leave him. "Don't leave me, baby. Please stay." Tears welled in his eyes as he pleaded with the woman he loved.

Francis felt answering tears fill her eyes. If only someone loved her the way this man obviously loved the woman lying unresponsive in the bed. She released a silent sigh before she reached out and touched his arm as the doors burst open and a host of people entered the room. "Mr. Angel, you have to leave."

Angel let go of Cordy's hand as he jerked his arm away. "I'm not leaving her." He folded his arms over his chest as he stared at Cordy. No one could make him leave. His stance dared those brave enough to try.

"Look, we can't do our job properly with you standing here. It isn't good for you to witness this." Something in his eyes told her this man wasn't going to buy the argument. She decided to try a different tactic. "And it isn't good for her."

He could have resisted but when the nurse said it wasn't good for Cordy... he had no choice but to leave. "You'll..."

Francis nodded her head before he even finished the rest of the question. "I'll let you know as soon as I can." Without another word she ushered him out of the hospital room.

 

The minutes ticked by slowly as he stared at the clock. He wished he could pray. But there was no one who wanted to hear his prayers. His kind wasn't even welcome in the hospital chapel.

As he began to pace the floor his thoughts turned to Cordy and the life they could have had, the life they should have had. If only there was a way...

"Mr. Angel?"

He turned as the soft voice called to him. "How is...." At the look on the nurse's face, Angel began to shake his head. "She can't be...she's not..?"

"No." Francis quickly reassured him. "She hasn't passed. Yet."

"What? What do you mean yet?"

"Despite our best efforts...." She looked around the room as she realized she didn't really know who this man was to the patient. "I really need to speak to a family member. Are you...?"

Angel shook his head as he quickly interrupted. "Her immediate family isn't here."

"Well then, I'm sorry but I can't..."

Once again he interrupted. "But I'm her fiancé." Angel couldn't help but cross his fingers behind his back. He hoped she believe the fib.

For a brief moment, Francis felt something akin to regret wash over her. She quickly gave herself a mental shake. This was not the time to go lusting after other women's almost future husbands especially when that woman was lying in a coma on her deathbed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Angel. We have done all we can possibly do. The only thing left is try to make her as comfortable as possible."

"Is she in any pain?"

The nurse shook her head. It was a question she had been asked a lot of times before. _Why is it that question held more emotion coming from the man standing in front of her?_ "No. She's not. You should call her family in to say goodbye."

"May I have some time alone with her. To tell her goodbye?" His voice broke as he nodded towards Cordy's room.

A lone tear slipped down her face as Francis nodded. "Yes. I'll make sure you're not disturbed." She really wished she could give him some hope. But in this case there wasn't any. Cordelia Chase would be dead before the night was over. As she watched him walk back into his fiancé's room, she brushed away the tears in her eyes. No one should have to suffer this way. But especially not him. Once again Francis berated herself for lusting after someone she had no right to. She was almost fifty years old; old enough to be his grand... his mother, at her age you would think she'd know better. Without looking back, Francis turned and walked down the hall, there were other patients who needed her.

 

With his mind heavy from his decision, Angel quickly ducked into Cordy's room. Usually, this would be the last thing he would wish to happen to anyone especially Cordy but he didn't have a choice. There was no way he was letting Cordelia leave him. Not without a damn good fight. Angel shut the door behind him and closed the blinds. He had to make this quick, he didn't know how much time he would have.

With his body rigid, his face resolved, Angel sat beside Cordy and gently pulled her into his arms. He placed a tender kiss on her lips before he lowered his head. The smell of Cordy's skin pulled at his senses like nothing ever had before and nothing would again. Slowly, carefully he slid his fangs into the soft skin. He held her body closer to his as her heartbeat all but stopped. Quickly, he bit his wrist and let his blood drip into her mouth. Within moments she had taken in enough of his blood to turn her. Gently, he laid her back down on the bed and covered her with the sheet. There was nothing left for him to do but clean up all traces of what had just happened and wait.

 

Hours later her voice broke through the silence. "Angel?"

A huge sigh of relief mixed with sadness escaped from him. He knew he shouldn't have done this without her permission. But he couldn't let her go. There was no way he was ever going to say goodbye to her. And now he wouldn't have to.

"What did you...?" Her question trailed off as the nurse rushed through the door. The smell of blood, warm and rich, wafted over her. It was almost irresistible. She wanted to sink her.... _Ewwwww!_

"The monitor..." The nurse stared at her patient, the same one who should be dying was sitting up in bed and shooting daggers at her intended husband. "I don't understand. How did...?"

"Can you give us a few minutes, Francis?"

Francis felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at the man standing next to the bed. With those eyes like melted chocolate and that voice as smooth as Tennessee whiskey, there wasn't anything she wouldn't give him. If only he would ask. _Why were all the handsome men taken?_ She quickly swallowed a longing filled sigh as she nodded her head and walked out of the room.

 _She was a vampire?_ "How could you?" She angrily brushed away the tears that threatened. Cordelia Chase didn't cry. She kicked ass and right now someone needed his ass kicked big time and she was looking at him. "Why?"

Angel couldn't stop the smile that threatened from spreading across his face. It was so good to see her awake, talking and looking at him. Even if the look she was giving him let him know she wanted his intestines on a spit. "I didn't have choice."

"That's bullshit, Angel! There's always a...."

"You were dying, Cordy."

She swallowed hard, all trace of anger forgotten. "Dying?"

He nodded his head sadly. "The medical team said there was no hope. You would be dead in a matter of hours. What was I supposed to do? Let you go without a fight. I couldn't do that. I can't let you go. I won't. If you expect me to say I'm sorry and that if I had to do it all over again I would do things differently..." Angel leaned down, slowly tipped her head back with the tips of his fingers under her chin. "I can't. No matter what I have to do I will never say goodbye to you. Ever."

Once again tears welled up in Cordy's eyes but she ignored them. "But I'm a vampire." Her voice was soft as she stated the obvious.

"Yes." Even though it wasn't a question he answered her anyway.

"What do I do now?"

Angel tilted her head back further. "You live. For me." Slowly, tenderly his lips touched hers. He would have to make a call to get her soul back but that would wait. For right now, he wanted to hold her, to love her just until he was convinced it wasn't a dream and he really had his Cordy in his arms.


End file.
